James Gray
James Peter Gray is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. James was believed to be the son of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. He had the abilities of Presence Detection, Blocking and Autometabokinesis, and it was later revealed he was just a clone of Braedon Gray. Appearance James had dark brown hair from the day he was born. His eyes were a pale blue shade, and his skin tone was quite naturally tanned, even as a young child. As an adult, James would have kept his hair quite long, and let it wave, occasionally keeping it out of his eyes with some gel, but often he would not bother. While he would never actually grow a beard, he would often go days without shaving, resulting in stubble a lot of the time. While he would not have been very tall, James would have stood at 5ft 10, and would be muscular despite his slim figure. As an adult, he would have dressed in a very casual fashion, normally only wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Occasionally, he would bother to wear an actual shirt, but even then it would have been flannel and very casual. He was identical to brothers Braedon and Carter. Abilities His first ability was that of Presence Detection, which allowed him to subconsciously sense the presence of others nearby, detecting any person nearby, whether hidden or clearly visible. His ability would detect a person hidden by invisibility or illusion, but not by a mental ability which hides perception, since this would prevent James from realising that the ability is activated, let alone that another was there. He was only able to sense presences within a 20 metres radius. James manifested this ability before birth. Around the same time, James manifested Blocking. The ability can be used to produce barriers and shields, against both physical harm and against other abilities. It can also be used to block any information from perception, block memories from recall, block any abilities, or block sensory perception. It has can also potentially be used to make a block to prevent any future time travellers from going into the past and reversing what had been done, as displayed by another who possesses the ability. However, a long-term block such as a barrier or blocking abilities is very exhausting to create and sustain. His third ability was Autometabokinesis. He was able to manipulate his metabolism, and use this to remove drugs and toxins from his own body, increase his energy reserves, and mimic a death state. His body would subconsciously fight all drugs and toxins that cause physical damage, though he could have eventually learned to consciously suppress this effect at need. Family & Relationships *Mother - Pippy Gray *Father - Gabriel Gray *Grandfathers - Daniel Linderman, Samson Gray *Grandmother - Angela Petrelli *Uncles - Peter Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Neo Petrelli, Benjamin Linderman *Aunts - Lowri Petrelli, Tracy Calwin, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Brothers - Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Braedon Gray, Carter Gray *Half-brothers - Austin Houston, Shelton Bishop, Layton Bishop *Sisters - Hannah Gray, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Zoe Gray, Elodie Gray *Brother in law - Claude Bennet *Nephew - Jake Deveaux *Cousins - Nathan Petrelli Snr, Dani Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli Jnr, Amber Petrelli, Hayley Petrelli, Darrien Petrelli, Tessa Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli, Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Simon Petrelli, Monty Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Kayleigh Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Jamie Petrelli *Second cousins - Vallerie Brun, Alec Petrelli, Ella Meers Personality James was a gentle and kind person, meaning that he would have often come across as shy and self-conscious, but he would have eventually grown out of this. He would always be trying to help people and look after those he loves, meaning he would often end up involved in situations that really don't involve him. Etymology The name James is a Hebrew name with the meaning of "Supplanter". This has no particular relevance to James, similarly to how his middle name does not. Peter is a Greek name meaning "rock; stone" and was named after his uncle Peter Petrelli. His surname means "son of Grace" as well as the colour. Brief History James was the second born of Pippy and Gabriel Gray's quadruplet children. He was the last of the three to vanish, and moments afterwards, his brother Noah realised what was happening. It was then realised that the three had simply been clones of Braedon Gray. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters